


Adora's Song to Swiftwind

by cerisedeterre



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisedeterre/pseuds/cerisedeterre
Kudos: 3





	Adora's Song to Swiftwind

Let me comb out your mane and chin, and clean your wings.  
At home in our meadow, at home in turbulence.  
_Hold still so you can fly._

Let me brush you all over and polish your horns and all  
Your other polishable things,  
So you may carry  
Yourself with all your fetlocks’ confidence.  
_Hold still so you can fly._

Sun only warms you; lightning only stings.  
The world is full of color and still scary.  
My friends will love you. You can bring them over any wall.  
Their love is yours, as you are their, defense.  
_Hold still so you can fly._


End file.
